Traga-me Para A Vida
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Essa fic mostra o que aconteceu com a Sydney, depois de morreu. ONESHOT. AU. Oc'S


**N/A:** _Oi minha gente querida! Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora é que não tenho mais tempo para nada. Mas como disse: vocês não vão ficar sem final. Mas agora é diferente, é uma one shot fechando esse ciclo. Uma coisa eu posso adiantar: vai se passar depois que a __**Sydney **__morreu, o que aconteceu no outro lado._

_Tomara que gostem..._

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT**!

A morte de Sydney pegou todos de surpresa, deixando todos muitos tristes. Mas uma pessoa estava vendo aquela cena triste, com um enorme nó na garganta... e era a própria Sydney! Não, vocês não estão loucos, era ela mesmo que via tudo isso, mas na forma de um espírito. Ela queria chorar, queria falar que estava lá, mas não podia, pois estava morta.

Mas uma coisa se aproxima dela, com isso, ela toma um susto.

Sydney: Ai! Que susto! Quem é você?

E era...

Tessa: Olá Sydney. Meu nome é Tessa e eu sou um...

Sydney: Um espírito?

Tessa. Não. Eu sou um ceifeiro.

Sydney: O que? Você só pode estar brincando!

Tessa: Não, e eu vim para te buscar.

Sydney: Não! Nada disso! Eu não vou para lugar nenhum, minha mãe vai me salvar, você vai ver.

Tessa: Sua mãe não vai te salvar dessa vez. Eu sinto muito.

Sydney: Tá de brincadeira com a minha cara, não é?

Tessa: O tempo das mentiras acabou, Sydney.

Sydney: O que eu tenho que fazer agora?

Tessa: Aceitar o que aconteceu.

Sydney: Ah, não mesmo! Eu quero voltar e agora!

Tessa: Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso fazer isso.

Sydney: Não importa quem ou o que você seja. Eu não vou com você!

Quando ela fala isso, começa a se distanciar e sai correndo, Tessa tenta se aproximar da nossa heroína, mas não consegue. Ao fugir de seu destino, Sydney se depara com uma cena: a sua amiga segurando a sua mão e chorando muito. Ao ver aquilo, fica com um nó na garganta e com os olhos d'água, querendo dizer que estava lá. Quando pensa em fazer isso, foi interrompida por Tessa.

Tessa: Você não pode fazer isso.

Sydney: O quê?

Tessa: Você tem que aceitar o seu destino.

Sydney: Não vou aceitar _porra_ nenhuma! Eu não vou com você. Eu vou voltar por bem ou por mal.

Tessa: Você é teimosa, hein?!

Sydney: Teimosa não, persistente.

Depois disso, ela vê uma coisa que a deixa intrigada...

Tessa (irônica): Ué, cadê a sua amiguinha?

Sydney: Ah não...

Tessa: O que foi?

Sydney: Eu sei aonde ela foi.

Tessa: Para aonde você vai?

Ela tenta alcançar a nossa heroína que foi atrás de sua amiga, mas automaticamente, Sydney vai parar dentro do carro, no banco dos passageiros. Ela fica observando a sua amiga querendo impedi-la de fazer uma besteira.

Então, ela observa de longe tudo que estava acontecendo, e num passe de mágica, foi parar onde estava seu corpo, querendo avisar que Amy estava prestes a fazer o pacto. E quando chega, vê seu pai chorando e debruçado em seu corpo. Aquilo foi como uma bomba para ela.

Tessa: Eu sei que é duro ver tudo isso.

Sydney: Coitado do meu pai, já perdeu a minha mãe e agora... não vai suportar tudo isso.

Tessa: Todos gostavam muito de você.

Sydney: É. E eles estão sofrendo muito.

Tessa: Quem está mais sofrendo com isso é seu pai, sua amiga e...

Sydney: Dean. Principalmente ele. Dá uma vontade de falar que estou aqui.

Tessa: Mas não pode. Vou repetir mais uma vez, está na hora de aceitar o seu destino.

Sydney: Você ainda insiste nisso? Por favor...

Tessa: Está na hora de ir, Sydney. Diga adeus aos seus amigos.

Sydney: O quê?! Eu não vou com você!

Tessa: Se você não vai por bem, vai por mal.

Então, ela é puxada com força, e do nada, Sydney some. Ela sentiu que sua amiga estava cometendo o maior erro de sua vida. Quando viu que ela estava prestes a selar o pacto com o Demônio da Encruzilhada, Sydney fica desolada, mas no último segundo, vê Sam se aproximar. Ela respira aliviada, e quando ele atira no demônio, ela comemora. Em seguida ouvi tudo o que sua amiga dizia a Sam, ficando muito emocionada. Sem perceber, Sydney estava sentada no banco dos passageiros.

Sydney: Sam, muito obrigado pelo o que você fez. Não suportaria se ela selasse o pacto. Só quero te agradecer.

Depois disso, ela desaparece e volta ao casebre onde estava antes, e vê seu amado abraçado com o pai da Amy, não suportava ver aquilo, queria sumir dali.

Tessa: Ele está muito arrasado mesmo.

Sydney: Você não larga do meu pé mesmo, hein?

Tessa: Você que está fugindo do seu destino.

Sydney: Você não cala a boca, não é?

Tessa: Você está se torturando, pelo menos estará perto da sua mãe.

Sydney: Já chega! Você nem conhece eles!

Tessa (rindo): Quem? Eles? De longa data.

Sydney: Você não sabe do que sabe do que está falando.

Tessa: Eu conheço o seu namoradinho. Ele ficou entre a vida e a morte. Eu queria levá-lo comigo, mas o pai selou o pacto com algum demônio, não deu certo.

Sydney (surpresa): Como?

Tessa: Ele não te contou? Mas agora está sabendo.

Ela fica quieta, fica um pouco chocada com o que ouviu.

Sydney: Disso eu não sabia.

Tessa: O quê? Ficou chocada?

Sydney: N-Não. Só achei estranho ele não me contar.

Tessa: Resumindo: ficou chocada!

Sydney: Você é tão irritante.

Tessa (irônica): Muito obrigada.

Quando vê Amy e Dean discutindo sobre o que ela fez, logo os dois se abraçam e choram juntos. A cada momento que via, Sydney ficava com um nó em seu peito, querendo falar que estava na frente deles e esperando que sua mãe aparecesse para livra-los daquela tortura. Mas a Tessa não largava do pé dela, querendo levá-la para sempre.

Tessa: Desista Sydney. Sua querida mamãe não vai te safar dessa. O seu lugar é ao lado dela.

Sydney: Quer calar a boca?

Tessa: Você precisa aceitar, não tem como tem como fugir. Pelo menos terá um enterro e velório digno.

Sydney: Vai para o inferno!

Tessa: Você é marrudinha, hein?!

Sydney: Minha mãe vai aparecer você vai ver.

Tessa: Você está pior do que um disco riscado. Parece uma criança mimada.

Sydney: Ora, vai se...

Tessa: Olha a boca, menina.

Sydney: Você me irrita, sabia?!

Ela se afasta do ceifeiro, querendo acabar com ela. De repente Sydney vê seus companheiros de caçada achar os malfeitores. Com isso, ela fica muito feliz com a notícia e torce para que eles se vinguem em grande estava bem...quer dizer, quase tudo. Foi nesse momento que Sydney se deu conta de uma coisa

Sydney: Você tem razão, a minha mãe não vem.

Tessa: Eu te disse, mas você não escutou.

Sydney: Pelo menos a minha morte vai ser vingada.

Tessa: Pelo menos, você é compreensiva. Agora, você estará ao lado de sua mãe.

Sydney (suspirando): Eu estou pronta.

Ao falar aquilo, ela se junta ao ceifeiro para ir embora para sempre, mas algo acontece. Do nada, um raio cai na cabeça do ceifeiro, do nada, ela desaparece.

Sydney não entende o que aconteceu naquele momento, fica procurando a Tessa. Até que... aparece um homem, moreno de olhos azuis,vestindo um sobretudo da cor bege. Ele simplesmente não fala nada, apenas coloca os seus dois dedos do meio da mão direita na testa dela, e com isso, ela acorda num fôlego só. Ela começa a tossir, não entende nada o que aconteceu, estava morta até naquele momento e do nada estava viva, intacta, sem nenhum arranhão. E quando acorda, ela vê onde estava antes deles chegarem no porão. Ela levanta da cama, olhando ao redor, até que... dá de cara com tal homem que salvou. Com isso, ela toma o maior susto.

Sydney: Quem é você? Por que você fez isso?

Homem: Eu fiz isso porque não estava na sua hora.

Sydney: Como assim? Quem é você?

Homem: Meu nome é Castiel. Eu sou o anjo do Senhor.

Sydney (rindo): Ta de sacanagem com a minha cara. Você é um... anjo? Qual é?!

Do nada, tudo fica escuro e uma luz aparece nele, e na sombra que estava atrás dele, foi um par de asas se forma. Provando que ele era mesmo um anjo.

Sydney: Retiro o que eu disse. Por que você me salvou? Eu já tinha me conformado com a minha morte.

Castiel: Foi o pedido de sua mãe.

Sydney: M-minha mãe?

Castiel: Sim, foi ela. Pediu porque seu pai não está pronto para perder você.

Sydney: Uau! Até como fantasma ela se preocupa comigo.

Castiel: É. Então, vamos?

Sydney: Pra onde?

Castiel: Atrás dos seus amigos.

Sydney: Mas como? A pé? Você não acha que é muito longe daqui?

Castiel: Mas tem outro jeito

Então, ele coloca os dois dedos do meio da mão direita na testa dela e do nada, ela já aparece no depósito, então, esfrega os olhos para ver se realmente está sonhando, mas não, estava acontecendo de verdade. Ela vê os carros de todos, estacionados um atrás do outro. Ao ver, fica bastante feliz e ansiosa para revê-los. Então, resolve se aproximar da porta, mas uma coisa acontece.

Castiel: Pronta para vê-los novamente?

Sydney: Ai! Que susto! Quer me matar de novo?

Castiel: Não. Eu vejo em seus olhos o quanto está ansiosa.

Sydney: Você não tem ideia.

Castiel: E eu vou com você.

Sydney: O quê? Você ficou maluco? Eu vou sozinha, sei me virar. Não se preocupe...

Castiel: Mas preciso ir com você.

Sydney: Agora virou a minha babá?

Castiel: Olha aqui mocinha, eu te trouxe a vida, mas posso tirar isso de você!

Ao ouvir isso, Sydney fica quieta, só fica olhando para a cara dele assustada.

Castiel: E então, posso te acompanhar?

Sydney: Tá bom, você venceu.

Então, os dois entram no local atrás dos nossos queridos caçadores. Até que eles acham, só que estão com os malfeitores. Então, eles se escondem para não serem vistos e ficam por lá algum tempo. A cada coisa que ouvia, Sydney fica se roendo de raiva.

Castiel: Se você está esperando um momento para falar, a hora é agora.

Sydney: Você tem certeza?

Castiel: Acredita em mim.

Sydney: Muito obrigada.

Castiel: Pelo o quê?

Sydney: Por me trazer de volta.

Castiel: Só fiz o meu trabalho

Ela dá um simples beijo no rosto e ele fica sem entender essa atitude.

Castiel: O que é isso?

Sydney: É um beijo de agradecimento. Traduzindo: Muito obrigada por tudo.

Castiel: Ah...

Sydney: Posso te fazer uma pergunta...?

Quando ia perguntar, ele simplesmente desaparece. Tomando coragem, ela resolve aparecer para botar pra quebrar. E ela botou mesmo, ela deu uma lição nos malfeitores, um por um. Seus companheiros não acreditam no que estava vendo, até aquele momento ela estava morta e do nada, aparece intacta, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então, ela provou que era ela mesma se cortando com a faca da Ruby, e então, eles veem que ela voltou da morte. Foi alegria de todos. Depois disso, eles vão a uma lanchonete próxima, ela come que benza a Deus! Eles até se assustam com o comportamento dela. Antes de puxarem o carro, eles param num hotel. Sydney tinha muito o que explicar.

Sydney: Nem sei por onde começar...

Anthony: Pode falar, filha.

Sydney: Vamos lá... Desde que morri, eu estava como fantasma. Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu. E conheci um ceifeiro.

Yoshiro: Ceifeiro mulher?

Sydney: O nome dela é Tessa, e disse que conhecia Sam e Dean desde que John fez um pacto para trocar de lugar com Dean.

Dean: Não acredito que ela contou essa história.

Sydney: E ela também me disse que o meu lugar era ao lado da minha mãe e que minha hora tinha chegado.

Anthony: Então, quer dizer que ela queria te levar para sempre?

Sydney: É. Mas aconteceu uma coisa estranha.

Bobby: Defina estranha?

Sydney: Eu achava que alguém viria me salvar?

Sam: Sua mãe?

Sydney: Isso. E quando eu finalmente aceitei que ela não vinha...

Todos: E...

Sydney: Do nada, cai um raio na cabeça da Tessa e ela simplesmente desaparece.

Amy: Hã?!

Sydney: Do nada, aparece um homem moreno, de olhos azuis, e vestia um, sobretudo bege. Ele chega perto de mim, põem os dois dedos do meio da mão direita na minha testa e... volto sem nenhum arranhão.

Dean: Uau! E ele falou alguma coisa?

Sydney: Disse que não era a minha hora e fez isso a pedido da minha mãe.

Anthony: E ele disse quem ou o que ele era?

Sydney: Disse que o nome dele era Castiel, e era o anjo de Deus.

Todos: O quê?!

Sydney: Eu também não acreditei, mas ele mostrou as asas dele, e então...

Amy: Foi ele que te salvou?

Sydney: Foi ele que me trouxe a vida. Vocês acreditam em mim?

Quando ela acaba de falar, todos ficam surpresos e chocados com tudo que ouviram, mas acreditaram nela. Depois de tudo, eles resolvem ir embora, um por vez. Até que nosso querido quarteto resolve botar o pé na estrada. Quando Sydney resolve descansar um pouco, quando inclina a sua cabeça, vê o Castiel no banco do passageiro olhando para ela. Com isso ela se assusta, mas ela não fala nada para o Dean; O que ela viveu foi uma "viagem" louca, mas no final, um anjo a trouxe de volta. Será que ele virou o anjo da guarda dela? Veremos...

**N/A:** _Gostaram? Espero que sim..._

_Mais uma vez, desculpe pela demora. Deixei vocês roendo a unha de curiosidade, mas eis aqui. Quero agradecer de coração por vocês me acompanharem desde a minha primeira fic (com erros de digitação, mas tudo bem). Agradeço demais!_

_Conseguiram baixar a fanmix? Espero que sim..._

_Aqui eu me despeço. Mas a qualquer momento eu volto com mais fics da saga desse querido quarteto..._

**FUUUIIIIIII!**

_**N\B**__: Pelo amor de Castiel até que enfim kkkkkkkkkkkk que estória foi essa? Castiel salvando a Sydney. Mais alguém ansioso pela próxima jornada desses 4?_

_Obrigada a todos que lerem._


End file.
